One of the Boys
by nancyaliciaa
Summary: Sarah Lipschitz is tired of tradition and wants to be something more. So when her brother is about to get drafted she has her chance and finds love in the process. It's similar to mulan just letting you all know!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters from Inglourious Basterds just my o/c's**

**To make the story short, i had a thought that making a fan fic with a mulan ish kind of story would be awesome and nobody had ever done so i decided to do it :) this is my first fanfic so keep the criticism nice :)**

**March 16th 1944**

It was a crisp Saturday morning and the sun was starting to rise on our humble Boston apartment, when my pleasant sleep was ruined.

"Wake up Sarah!" A loud shrill voice, which could only belong to my mother, called to me.

As I grumbled and groaned, I slowly started to open my eyes. I have never been a morning person and it always bugged me how others could be so chipper and active. As I started to wake up, my eyes slowly glanced around my eggshell coloured room and up to the old clock hung above my vanity. _UGH! It's nine o'clock in the morning!_

"Sarah, get out of the bed and get ready. The matchmaker will be herein an hour and I need to you to look like a presentable young lady."

"I wonder how the matchmaker will find somebody who's weird enough to marry you." My brother Jacob chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and hit him with my pillow. My brother Jacob and I have always been very close and we have a very rough sense of humour which my mother was not very happy with. My mother was the typical Jewish house wife who hoped her son would make something of his life and her daughter would learn to cook, handle a household and marry a nice rich Jewish man. Unfortunately I ended disappointing by growing up as a tomboy and playing with my brother rather than the other little girls in the neighbourhood.

"Jacob!" My mother said firmly.

"Why DO we have to hire a matchmaker?" I huffed. "Everyone knows it's a dying tradition and times are changing. I don't want to be like every other Jewish girl and slave for some boring pig."

"You are 21 years old Sarah! You need to start looking for someone who can provide for you and what better way than to hire a matchmaker, since you obviously don't want to do it."My mother said sternly.

"Why is it so wrong for me to want to step away from tradition and have more meaning to my life?"I shouted.

"Oh watch out Ma, I can see her fangs growing out." Jacob chuckled doing a clawing motion.

"Jacob, stop! Sarah I don't have time for this right now" My mother sighed. "Just get ready please."

_This is just great,_ I thought;_ Time to endure a dull afternoon with people trying to discuss MY future.  
><em>

**First Chapter :D ****I ACTUALLY LOVE HOW IT TURNED OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

As my mother left the room, I arose from my bed to get ready. The first thought that crossed was finding something pretty to wear. I was behind in the latest fashions since I grew up hanging out with my brother most of the time. I started to rummage through my drawers, which consisted mostly of pants and simple shirts, when I gazed up at my door. My bright green eyes widened when I saw what hung on my bedroom door which I assumed my mother must have picked up for me. It was a clean, short-sleeved, ruffled white blouse and it was paired with a knee length blue floral print skirt.

Then I grabbed my hair brush and started to brush out the knots in my wavy brown hair. I never did much with my hair, considering the fact that my hair was already wavy and thick and also that I never cared to make myself up. My hair was usually left up to my mother to fix for things like going to the synagogue or Rosh Hashanah. I decided to pin a few pieces back, _how hard could it be? Ma does it all the time. _After countless tries of clumsily trying to fix my hair, I finally ended up with something that pleased me. _I'm don't look like Rita Hayworth_, _but it'll have to do._

I walked down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen and saw my mother already preparing for the matchmaker's visit.

"Oh, Sarah, you look beautiful!" My mother exclaimed, "You could have at least put some rouge" My mother suggested.

"Don't push it ma!" I playfully teased.

"Wow sis, you actually look like a girl." Jacob chuckled

"Thanks, I think?" I grinned.

Then there was a sudden knock at the door which could only have meant that it was time to meet the woman that would take away my freedom. I hadn't even met the woman but I already despised her.

"Sarah, get the door please" My mother pleaded.

I hesitated for a moment and as I started towards the door, Jacob started to sing the death march. _Easy for you to joke around, your future isn't being decided for you._

As I opened the door my eyes shot down to see an older, plump and frail looking woman who had to be in her sixties. She looked like a matchmaker but she didn't look so mean but then again I guess she isn't supposed too.

"You must be Esther's daughter, may I come in?" she asked quietly.

I motioned for her to come inside and she followed me to the living room where my mother was. She seemed like such a pleasant and nice old lady that it made it hard for me to be mean or rude to her.

"Ah, Harriett you're here!" Ma exclaimed. "I see you already met my Sarah!"

"Yes, I have, she reminds me of Abraham." Harriett replied.

I can agree with her there. I have always gotten people telling me I look like my father, Abraham.

"But let's get to business shall we?" Harriet said sternly.

After what seemed like hours discussing our family's income and asking me very personal and impertinent questions, I started to get impatient.

She asked me things about my menstrual cycle, which seemed absolutely ridiculous, and if I knew how to cook or clean. Every answer I would give seemed to disappoint her which was to be expected, since I have barely any idea how to cook.

"Well Esther I'll be honest with you, it will be hard to find somebody who is wealthy since you're family doesn't have much." Harriet sighed. "Not to mention, she doesn't...how can I put this delicately, have a lot of redeeming qualities that a groom would look for. She can't prepare a decent meal and I'm afraid she's a little skinny for bearing children. But being very good at what I do, I wouldn't worry, I'm sure I will find SOMEBODY."

My temper started to flare and I could feel myself getting tense and warm. How DARE she! Coming into MY house putting me down and trying to decide what's best for me! It's bad enough that I am being forced into matchmaking, but now I have to sit through having some old bag telling me my flaws as if I didn't already know.

"That's it!" I screamed. "Listen lady, I may not be curvy or the most graceful girl there is, but I'm happy! Has it ever occurred to any of you that maybe I don't care about finding a husband? That maybe there's more to life than being the perfect little house wife? I don't care who you think you are but I want you get the FUCK out of our house."

Harriet and my mother both gasped as if they had taken all the oxygen out of the room.

"Esther! You will do well to control your daughter's temper and teach her to respect her elders! Good luck marrying her off!"

My mother quietly looked down in embarrassment and led her out the door, giving me "the eye" which usually meant I was in a lot of trouble.

"Oh good afternoon Harriett," my father smiled as he was coming in the apartment.

Harriett mumbled something under her breath and stormed off.

"Sarah I can't even look at you right now, why couldn't you just cooperate and be nice!" My mother whimpered. Oh God why was she crying!

"What's going on?" My father asked confusingly

"Your daughter just swore at the matchmaker and said some horrid things!"

"Harriett is a bitter woman, she deserves to be shaken up a bit" My father laughed. Hearing him laugh made me chuckle a bit too.

"Why does everyone insist on treating this matter like a big joke? Sarah, just go! You have made me so ashamed of you." My mother scolded.

Those words pierced my heart and made me feel so guilty for what I had done. I ran upstairs to my to my room and closed the door

_What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

_What's wrong with me? Why do I always seem to be doing something wrong? I mean I have never had a problem with who I was, but now I'm starting to think there is..._

*knock knock*

The door opened to see my brother Jacob standing at the door looking concerned and wanting to help me.

"Hey sis, feel like talking?" Jacob asked with concern. I remained silent

"Ha-ha, you know what I was just remembering?" He asked trying to complete his sentence without laughing. I was definitely not in the mood for his annoying attempts to lighten the mood.

"It was your first day of preschool and the teacher had called ma saying that you got in a fight with a boy from school. Ma was so mad remember? Then she asked why you were in a fight and you said that he wouldn't let one of the kids play with them because she was a girl. You told him that a girl could do just about anything a boy could do."

_Pretty profound words for a five-year old..._

"Anyway he told you that a girl's opinion never matters, especially a stupid Jewish girls'. Then you tackled him, started throwing punches and he ended up with a black eye." Jacob chuckled.

"Jake, it's really cute how you want to stroll down memory lane" I sighed, "But what's the point?"

"The point is, even when you were little, you always did what your heart told you to do. So what if you're not like every other dame in this neighbourhood? At least you always tried to do the right thing. You've always been you and that's ok! You shouldn't have to change who you are."

Jacob may be really immature and obnoxious but he had his moments where he was very wise. I leaned over and put my arms around his neck and gave him a warm hug.

"Thanks Jake." I whispered softly.

"Jacob, Sarah! Suppers' ready!" My mother yelled.

"Well, time to face Judgement Day." I said sarcastically.

Dinner was disturbingly quiet. I guess my father must have talked to my mother about what happened. But I still felt like there was something else going on, I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"Children we need to talk" My father said seriously. "A telegram came for Jacob today. He's going to be drafted."

The smile that has always been on Jacob's face has now disappeared. My poor mother was trying so hard to fight back her tears. While my father looked like someone had murdered one of his children, which somebody might.

"But, I didn't expect them to actually choose me! It was over a week and they have plenty of men and..."

"Jacob," my mother whimpered, "You have to leave in the morning on the train to the training camp."

For the first time ever, I saw Jacob start to cry. Both of my parents got out of their seats and pulled us all together for a group hug. We all couldn't help but thinking of the worst case scenario of what could happen to Jacob.

After supper had ended, Jacob went into his room to start to pack his things.

"Maybe you don't have to go too far away" I said. I was never good at consoling like he was.

"Yeah, but there is very good chance we will be." He snarled, closing his bag shut. "What if I get stationed in Germany? Do you know what they do to Jews in Europe? I heard stories about them getting put in these torture camps where they starve or get gassed to death!"

"Jacob, those are just rumours!"At least I wanted to believe that they were. Mother always used to go on about how lucky we were that we weren't in Europe and that was the extent of what we knew.

I pulled him in for another embrace.

"I'm scared shitless." Jacob cried.

"It's ok Jacob." I whispered. "It's going to be ok." In my mind, I knew Jacob wasn't the kind of guy who could survive in the war. He was too nice, too aloof to be mixed up in this war. I knew that he couldn't get on that train tomorrow.

And so, I came up with a solution and decided I was going to take his place. I felt more at ease keeping Jacob at home with my parents and I knew that I had an inexplicable need to leave my home.

So that night when everyone was fast asleep, I started to write a letter to my parents explaining why I left. They deserved that much.

_Dear Family:_

_I know that my actions have caused you great pain and left you with great curiosity as to why. _

_To be honest, I wish I knew why. Mostly it was because I couldn't bear the thought of losing Jacob in the war, especially at the hands of Hitler. But to tell the truth, I think the real reason I left was to try and make something of my life, to do something for the greater good__._

_ I love all of you so much, and I want you to know that I will be ok. I will write you while I'm gone if you'll let me._

_Don't worry about me too much, I love you_

_-Sarah_

I started packing all the things I might need, thankfully they put a list of all the things I needed to bring with me. There was still one thing though, I looked like a female and I still had no alias to use at the camp. I needed to disguise as my brother. We looked pretty similar and I imagine with a little help I guess I could look like a man. So, I wrapped my breasts with bandages to conceal them and put on the attire that came with the telegram. As I looked at my clock the sun, it read to be almost 5 in the morning, I needed to act fast before I was caught, but what was going to with my hair? Ugh if only Mr. Donowitz could help me out now.

That's it! My father was best friends with Mr. Donowitz who owned a barber shop. He could help me! I could still catch him and make the train in time because he always opened early. I quietly made my way out the house and gently locked the door.

**PHEW! like fuck! I know i took long thats because i got stuck for days at a couple of points in the story and not to mention school is like killing me with work :P anyway i hope to get chapter 4 going :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything of Inglourious Basterds, Just my o/cs**

As soon as I left the house, I realized that I was in military attire. How could I have been so clueless? So I quickly ran back home and changed quickly into some slacks and a blouse. _Great start to the day. With the way things are going I might as well turn myself into the Nazis._ I Donowitz's barber shop wasn't too far away. He owns it with his family and from time to time I see his sons every so often working at the shop. I don't know them personally though. As I approach the shop, I see Mr. Donowitz opening the shop. I start to shout his name until I get his attention.

"Sarah! What a surprise to see you! What brings you here so early?" Mr. Donowitz pleasantly asks.

Damn! I didn't think of that one. "Umm, I just wanted to get a haircut, I need a change." Nice save!

"At 6:00 in the morning? At a barbershop" He asks curiously. Oh shit! How do I get out of this one?

"I'm just teasing' sweetheart!" He smiled. "I don't really do girls haircuts but since you're family, I'll do it and for no charge! Come in, come in." I chuckled nervously.

As I got settled in, he asked me what I wanted to do with my hair.

"Well that's the thing," I said sheepishly."I want to get it really short."

His eyes widened at my response. He took his fingers up to my shoulders. "Here?" he asked.

I shook my head and indicated that I wanted it shorter.

He then took his finger up to my chin. "Here?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head and pointed to a poster of a male with a page boy cut.

Mr. Donowitz's jaw dropped at what I asked him to and turned to me.

"Sarah! You have such beautiful hair. Why?"

"I just need a change." I answered coolly.

He started to cut away at my hair and almost hesitated.

"All off!" I sternly told him as I was getting slightly annoyed with his hesitation.

When it was finally finished I looked in the mirror and was quite impressed. I almost looked like a boy. After I thanked Mr. Donowitz, I scurried to a nearby diner of some sort so I could change myself back into a man in the bathroom.

I hopped on a bus afterwards to get to the train station, when I quickly realized that I hadn't read the telegram that was sent for Jacob in the first place. I guess I was in such a rush that I forgot of how important the information might be. _Good one, Sarah! _I was to get onto the train to a secret military base to be a part of a top secret plan and I was to report to Lt. Aldo Raine. _Well at last now I have some idea of where I'm going..._

The train stopped at my station just in time to board the I started to board, I started to hesitate. I looked back at the platform and really started to think about what I was doing.

_What am I doing? Am I crazy? I could be home right now but I'm throwing myself in this war. Is this really the best thing?_

I held back the tears that were starting to form and hopped aboard that train to take my seat. On there was a newspaper somebody had left. _Good reading material. AWESOME!_

I started to think of what I was getting myself into, I had just run away from home to take my brother's place in the army! _My parents are probably waking up now, what would they think? And why was my brother spooked about going to Germany? It couldn't be that bad could it?_

I snapped back out of my daze and picked up the paper to read until I started listening in on two men's conversation.

"I would hate being a Jew in Europe right now?"

"Gosh it's such a shame what's happening!"

"I feel sorry for Joshua who has family up there and he's Jewish! I heard from him that they send all the Jews to a torture camp where they get tortured and treated like slaves. Those Nazis let them starve and they do things like separate the families and put them in these showers that spray a gas that kills them. I think it's a shame that not a lot of people know what's going on. Boy, if I could teach that lunatic Hitler a thing or two I would!"

I started imagining what it must be like for everyone there. All the suffering and torture, seeing their family suffer. Then I pictured myself being taken away from my family, watching them all be gassed. It was too much for me to bear.

I could feel my fists clenching, my nose flaring. I DID have a purpose for going to the army for Jacob; it wasn't a selfish thing for me anymore, to show that I could be worthwhile. I WANTED to make a difference. The only thing that mattered to me now was destroying the Nazis and fight for the Jews.

I was told by the officer that I was to report to Lieutenant Aldo Raine who, according to them, was a pretty big deal. I was then given my military uniform and given very vague information on what was going on which started to get on my nerves. All I cared about was finding out where I would be going. Then as soon as I realized it I was being whisked away to a top secret military base

And here I was, in the middle of nowhere, with 8 complete strangers, in looking for the man I would be taking orders from.

Questions kept entering my mind.

_Where am I? What is my purpose here? Who is this Lieutenant?_

My attention quickly snapped back to a tall, dark, burly man who was screaming at the top of his lungs

"TEN HUT!"

"EYES FORWARD!"

**HAHA next chapter we finally see some basterds interaction!**


	5. Chapter 5

I basically followed what the other men were doing as all that I knew about being in the army was from what I had seen in propagandas back home and what I saw when I got to the base and my eyes followed to the man who was shouting the commands.

_He's beautiful...Oh God! Snap out of it Sarah! Not the time or the place!_

The thought of finding him attractive was strange. Not only because I was disguised as a guy and it wouldn't look right, but because I had never really thought of a man that way. Frankly, I never felt the need too and the worst part is I choose to get those at the most inopportune time.

I heard footsteps coming towards us from the door of a building in front of our line. A tall, built man with brown hair and a smirk that easily intimidated me emerged. I couldn't help but notice his moustache (which was properly groomed for a man that I figured was in the army for quite some time) and a deep scar which was formed on his neck. I winced at the sight of it, wondering what might have happened to him.

I stood still in fear, knowing that this was it. I had to convince Lt. Raine and not blow it because God only knows what would happen then.

"My name is Lt. Aldo Raine," Lt. Raine introduced himself, with the HEAVIEST southern accent I have ever heard in my life. It sounded a bit comical until you remembered he was a Lieutenant.

"And I'm putting together a special team, and I need me eight soldiers. Eight Jewish - American soldiers. Now y'all might have heard the rumours about the armada happening soon. Well we'll be leaving a little earlier. We're going to be dropped into France dressed as civilians. Once we're in enemy territory, as a bushwacking guerrilla army, we're going to be doing one thing and one thing only. Killing Nazis."

My eyes widened at his words. How was I supposed to kill Nazis! Well I guess I knew I had to kill people, but I didn't think we would be hunting down Nazis.

"I don't know about y'all, but I sure as hell didn't come down from the goddamn Smoky Mountains, cross five thousand miles of water, fight my way through half of Sicily and jump out of a fucking airplane to teach the Nazis lessons in humanity. Nazi ain't got no humanity. They're the foot soldiers of a Jew-hating, mass murdering maniac and they need to be destroyed."

I knew in my heart that he was right, these people needed to be stopped, but how can I do it?

"That's why any and every son of a bitch we find wearing a Nazi uniform, they're going to die. Now I'm the direct descendant of the mountain man Jim Bridger. That means I got a little Indian in me. And our battle plan will be that of the Apache resistance. "

The speech that Lt. Raine started to give was one that would change my point of view forever.

"We will be cruel to the Germans. And through our cruelty, they will know who we are. And they will find evidence of our cruelty in the disembowelled, dismembered and disfigured bodies of their brothers we leave behind us. And the Germans won't be able to help themselves but imagine the cruelty their brothers endured at our hands, and our boot heels and the edge of our knives. And the German will be sickened by us. And the German will talk about us. And the German will fear us. And when the German closes their eyes at night and they're tortured by their subconscious for the evil they have done, it will be with thoughts of us they are tortured with. "

This speech immediately touched me and I knew I made the right decision coming here.

"Sound good?" Lt. Raine yelled.

"Yes sir!" We yelled in unison.

"That's what I like to hear. But I got a word of warning for all you would be warriors. When you join my command, you take on a debit. A debit you owe me, personally. Each and every man under my command owes me one hundred Nazi scalps. And I want my scalps. And all y'all will get me one hundred Nazi scalps taken from the heads of one hundred dead Nazis. Or you will die trying!" Lt. Raine commanded.

"Now before we can get all of y'all fighting the Nazis, We need to get all you would be warriors to start training. So I'm putting you in the hands of Sgt. Donny Donowitz over here to make sure y'all are prepared before we throw you into France."

I assumed the Sgt. Donowitz was the man who I was looking at earlier but I didn't know whether I should be relieved or frightened that we were training with him.

On the one hand, I'll finally have an idea of what I'm doing if I'm thrown into France surrounded by crazy Nazis, but on the other hand, I'll be training with Sgt. Donowitz, which by the looks of him, he seems like a pretty scary guy as well.

That night, Lt. Raine told us that we'd be sleeping in military cabins for the duration of our training and we were assigned our cabins. I was supposed to sleep with Utivitch, Wicki and Omar, which I later found out, were the least scary men. Utivitch was a skinny looking man; he was pretty tiny considering he was a soldier. Something about him reminds me of my Jacob, which makes him likeable to me. Then there's Wicki, Wicki was the tallest out of the all the men and he seemed way too quiet for my taste, he wasn't intimidating/quiet, but more shy/quiet. Lastly, there was Omar, Omar was a shorter fellow, about the same size as Utivitch, and he seemed to be really pleasant, almost childlike in a way.

It was quiet that evening, too quiet, I needed to break the ice. So putting on the manliest voice I could, I started to speak.

"So...I, uh, hope we find some nice dames, huh boys? He he"

Utter silence.

"So...Utivitch, what's your story?" I asked awkwardly, allowing myself to slowly die of embarrassment on the inside.

"Oh, me?" he seems surprised that I even said anything to him.

"Ya, you! We're cabin mates right? We might as well get to know everyone."

Utivitch let out a small chuckle before he answered.

"Well, I'm from New York, Brooklyn to be exact. I was actually in London to be a writer, eventually I got home sick and went home only to be drafted a week later."

"What about you Wicki?" I don't know what made me become so fascinated with all the men from my unit. A part of me figured since we were fighting together we might as well get comfortable around each other.

"It's a long story, you wouldn't want to hear it, it's pretty upsetting." Wicki said in a husky voice.

"I'd want to hear it" I said softly, forgetting that I was pretending to be a guy.

I quickly tried to cover up my idiotic mistake.

"I mean, uh, we're all men here. We can handle it!"

A smile slowly appeared on Wicki's face and he started to speak.

"I'm from Munich originally, I came from a traditional Jewish family and lived peacefully during the last peaceful years in Germany. Anyway I had started seeing this woman, her name was Elsa and after being together for almost two years I had asked her to marry me. That was right before the Third Reich started to take over Germany. When I went to see her, her father was in her home and wouldn't let me in the house and threatened to kill me if I ever came near her again. He said that he would die before his daughter would marry Jewish swine. That night, Elsa snuck out of her house and told me we couldn't marry, it wasn't right for us to be together. Things were getting worse and that's when I decided to get out of Germany, became an American and then got drafted."

Wicki had a very husky voice when he spoke and when he spoke, his words were so eloquent and he presented himself as such a gentleman. You could see it in his eyes that when he talked about Elsa, he was breaking. I was really surprised with him, we barely knew each other and he was pouring his heart out to us.

"There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about her. But enough with my sad story, Omar we haven't heard from you yet. Talk."

"Well, there's not much to me, I'm from Pennsylvania. I didn't do much really, I was sort of...confused with what I wanted to do, until I met Danielle."

I saw Omar's eyes light up when he mentioned her name. Then he handed us a picture of this mystery woman. I looked down at the picture he handed to me, she had a classic beauty to her, shimmering black hair and dark eyes and she was posing as if she were mocking Bettie Page. The way that Omar looked at the picture while we were talking, I could tell he fell hard. Never took Omar to be that much of a sap!

"We were going to get hitched before I got drafted. We decided on getting married when I come home from the war. But hey, what about you, Lipschitz right? We still haven't heard anything from you."

What was there to tell? My name is Sarah Lipschitz and I'm actually a girl? That I went on some stupid instinct? I had to think of something and fast.

"Uh...well...My name is...Jacob. Jacob Lipschitz. I'm from Boston. Back in Boston...my parents wanted me to go down a certain path, marry somebody decent, and make something of myself. But I felt like my life was empty, like I needed something to live for. That's when I got drafted; it seemed like the perfect opportunity."

In a way, I WAS telling the truth, my life did feel pretty shallow. Maybe going on this crazy adventure is a selfish and crazy way of doing something with my life.

The guys seemed pretty shocked with my answer, so much that they had been gawking at me the entire time I was speaking. Was this a good thing for guys?

We started going on about our lives and the women in their lives. It was quite interesting to see the whole dynamic between guys, it seemed so different and other worldly. Sure I was surrounded by guys my entire life, but even though I was considered one of the guys, they still tried to censor what they said around me. After talking for about for what seemed like hours it was time to sleep.

I went to sleep that night and finally let my mind wander. I started to think of home.

I missed Jacob, my dad and even my mother. I missed my simple eggshell coloured room and my bed with my white bed sheets.

I could feel the tears coming from my eyes. I tried to make sure I was as quiet as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

GAAAH! SO SORRY! 2 jobs and school is seriously killing you guys! i barely even have time to have me time! well i finally got the time to sit down and do this! so heres me next chapter! sorrysorrysorry!

UMM YEAH I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS

"_GODAMMIT, JACOB! WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO TAKE LIFE SERIOUSLY! YOU HAD A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPURTUNITY AND YOU BLEW IT!"_

_Jacob and my dad would always argue but I had never seen my father so angry before._

"_YALE WASN'T FOR ME DAD. I WANT SOMETHING MORE FOR MY LIFE, GOD! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS PICKING ON ME! NOTHING IS EVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"_ _Jacob yelled._

"_YOU'LL END UP BECOMING A NOBODY! A LOSER!"_

"_So what!? You want me to go back to Yale and become a lawyer so I can turn out like YOU!? An old prick telling my kids how to run THEIR lives?" Jacob hissed._

"_GET OUT NOW!" My father bellowed._

_Jacob got up and stormed out. I had never seen a fight this bad between Jacob and my father. It made me feel horrible. I quickly hurried out to catch up to him._

"_JAKE! Wait up! You have to go back in there and fix this!" I shouted._

"_Pfft! No way! That jerk wanted me out, so I'm leaving!"_

"_Jacob, come on, let's just calm-"_

"_SARAH! DON'T YOU GET IT!? I'M A FAILURE! A NOBODY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR DAD? I DROPPED OUT OF ONE OF THE MOST PRESTIGOUS UNIVERSITIES AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!" Jacob screamed._

_Jacob let out a sigh, "Sarah, I'm not you, ok. You might not know what you want yet, but you have drive. You have what a takes to make something of yourself. Me, I'm too chicken to take responsibility for anything."_

…_._

My eyes started to flutter open.

_What time is it?_

I look over to my right side where Utivitch was sleeping and noticed his bed had been made, as was Wicki's and Omar's.

_OH SHIT! I'M LATE!_

I quickly made my bed and got ready as fast as I possibly could. I ran out my door and saw the rest of the guys out on a field with a shooting range set up.

_Guns? Me?_

I saw Sgt. Donowitz, glance my way and walk up to me. As he glared at me, I could feel my flesh searing. He was definitely mad.

"So, look who decided to grace us with his presence boys." He said drily in his thick Boston accent.

Why did he have to be so beautiful, I had never really paid much attention to boys when I was younger so all these feelings were new. I had no way of going about it. All of a sudden I felt him grab me by my jacket and held me at least 3 inches away from him.

"I don't need any slobs on this team! Make sure it doesn't happen again Lipschitz!"

"Sorry." I replied sheepishly.

_Well that was humiliating…_

Now came the tough part, actually shooting a gun. I never even imagined that I would be picking up a gun and learning to shoot at Nazis, never mind targets! Ever since this war came about, I was taught to hate Hitler and the Nazi group, hate that animal and his army for what he's done to every single Jew in Europe. Even though I get sick to my stomach thinking of everything they've done, I still don't think I could ever bring myself to shoot one of them.

I awoke from my thoughts to the sound of gunfire going off in all direction, and with that piercing stare, I made eye contact with Sgt. Donowitz.

"Problem Lipschitz? What are ya waiting for? SHOOT" he growled.

_Ok Sarah! This is not time to chicken out. Just breathe! It's just a target. Maybe you won't even have to shoot somebody._

I took a deep breath and fired one shot and before I even realized it, I saw the target was hit right on the target point. I stood there gaping not knowing what to do next. THAT came from me.

After a grueling 12 hours of laps, pushups, a screaming grumpy sergeant and every single drill one can imagine, I was ready for a long, hot shower. I was always running around when I was younger and ya, I was not afraid to be one of the boys. But I was definitely not used to being this gross and sweaty! But now I needed to think, how was I going to take a shower without anyone noticing me. I waited till midnight to sneak off into the showers and let myself go for the next 20 minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

I'M A SLACKER I KNOW! well I finally got my laptop back so luckily I still had most of this chapter on here! any how I have more time so I promise I'll try and update as much as I can

Anyway everything is quentin tarantino minus my original characters!

Later that night, I went to take a shower when everyone went out to eat at a local diner, after the Sgt. had given everyone the night off, to avoid any extremely embarrassing and dangerous run-ins.

I stepped in the shower, turned on the water as hot as possible and breathed slowly, letting the water fall on my face and body, letting it rid me of the guilt and the stress.

This is insane, while girls my age where cooking and cleaning, I was out shooting machine guns and hanging around men. How long could I keep this up, what could happen if I got caught? The possibilities and the worries seemed endless.

That's when I could hear voices from a distance.

_What in God's name are they doing back so soon!?_

My first instinct was to run outside the cabin, but 1) I was naked and 2) they would catch me. I spotted to a cubicle with a toilet that had a door and ran in as quickly as I could and stood above the toilet.

"How about that Lipschitz fellow? Did you see it? He wasn't even looking at the fucking dummy! I don't know, there's something awfully funny about him." I saw that the voice came from a stout man with curly black hair. Ah! I remember him; Wicki called him the short, vulgar one. I think his name was Hirschberg.

My eyes suddenly widened when I saw Hirschberg and what seemed to be Omar approach the other urinals and unzip themselves.

_I'm not seeing this. This isn't happening. Oh My God! Why do they have to pee NOW!_

I quickly ducked my head under to avoid being seen. There I was squatting on the toilet.

"I don't know," Omar replied, "He seems okay, I like him."

"Yeah, right. Just be careful with that one, I think he's _on the other side _if you catch my drift."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't be surprised if he tries to make the moves on you. Didn't you see how he was eyeing Donny today?"

WHAT? I was not eyeing Donny today! Okay, so he is extremely handsome and the uniform makes him look extremely dapper. But there is nothing there.

I could feel myself getting warmer and warmer.

"Hirschberg, you need to get your head out of the looney bin." Omar responded as he left the bathroom.

Hirschberg zipped his pants up and followed Omar's lead.

I let out a sigh of relief, got changed and got out of there as soon as I could, trying to get the awful picture of Hirschberg's and Omar's penises out of my head.

I walk outside to find Sgt. Donowitz by a campfire reading a letter and drinking a beer. His eyes look up to meet mine causing me to slowly walk away.

"You can join me if you want. I don't care." Sgt. Donowitz called.

I approach the fire slowly and found a seat beside Sgt. Donowitz.

"Oh, here before I forget, this came for you in the mail.

It was a letter from Boston. My parents wrote to me. I stared at the letter in disbelief.

"So you're parents miss you already huh?" Sgt. Donowitz chuckled.

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah," I grinned, putting the letter in my pocket for later.

"So you aren't eating with the guys?" I questioned.

"Nah! It's not my crowd." Sgt. Donowitz said. "What about you?"

"Not really mine either." I grinned.

Why was he being so nice to me? Especially after this morning. Maybe now would be a good time to redeem myself...

"Look, about earlier...I"

"Don't worry about it. Shit happens right? Just don't let it happen again Horowitz" He chuckled as he nudged my arm and that's when things went silent. Not an awkward silence by any means, just two people looking to be alone together.

I eventually decided to break the silence.

"Are you afraid?"

"Of what?" He replied looking a bit taken back.

"You know, the war, the Nazis, going to France, dying, not being able to be home with the people you love. Does any of it scare you?"

He grinned as he took a swig of his beer.

"Not really."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I love my mom and pops and Boston is my home. But if I can't fight for the people who can't, then my life isn't worth living. I'd rather die knowing that I tried."

"Donny Donowitz, philanthropist. Doesn't seem to roll off the tongue." I chuckled

"What about you Horowitz? Whats your story?" he asked.

SHIT! How do I get through this one

"I'm from Boston actually, I guess you could say that my parents wanted me to go down a certain path and I wasn't sure if that was the one for me and I sort of found myself here"

"Fair play" Donowitz smiled.

I soon found myself smiling like a big dope.

_GET IT TOGETHER YOU GOOF_

Why did I feel so warm in my cheeks? I had to get out of this fast!

"Wow! Look at the time! Uhh... I think I'm going to bed! Gotta be up early tomorrow right?"

"Haha! Better not disappoint Horowitz!"

Eventually, all the guys came back, telling me about all the fun I missed out on. After an hour of talking we all went to bed.

As I lay in my bed, I opened the letter. It was from Jake

_Dear: Sarah_

_Thinking about what you did for me makes me feel sick to my stomach. You don't deserve to be put in this kind of danger. I keep wishing that there was a way that you could go through this unharmed. Mom and Dad are worried sick. Mom has been crying everyday since you left. Please write to us to let us know you're ok._

_Jacob_

I closed my eyes and tried to forget about the letter.

_What kind of a shit have I got myself in_


End file.
